


Wild Flowers

by animejpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma realizes Hinata smells nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Flowers

The first time Kenma noticed Hinatas unique smell was when they first hugged on their first date. It was a quick goodbye hug but to Kenma, it was long enough to inhale Hinata’s scent. At first, it was hard to place. It smelled almost like spring, when everything was blossoming. As Kenma walked home, he mulled over the thought and came to the idea that it was actually the scent of flowers. It wasn’t one particular flower either, it seemed to be multiple, as if a meadow was in bloom.

  The second time Kenma managed to smell Hinata’s scent was when Hinata spent the night over and left his shirt behind. Hinata had managed to get his shirt dirty while they were eating and Kenma offered up one of his own shirts. Seeing Hinata in his clothes made him unbelievably happy, as he looked adorable in a baggy vintage video game t-shirt. After Hinata had left and Kenma was cleaning up, he stumbled across Hinata’s dirty shirt in his bathroom. Making sure no one was watching him, Kenma lifted the shirt and sniffed it cautiously. Flowers. It smelled so strongly of lavender and roses that it assaulted Kenma’s senses. For the rest of the day, Kenma continued to sniff the shirt from time to time, comforted by the smell and thought. Kenma promised Hinata he would wash it and bring it back to him as soon as he could. But for the time being, he kept the shirt around him.

  The third time Kenma noticed Hinata’s scent was when they were hanging out in Kenma’s room, playing video games in comfortable silence. Hinata had put his head on Kenma’s shoulder and continued to play his game.

  “Hey, Shouyou? Can I ask you a question?” Kenma began, pausing his game and burying his chin in Hinata’s unruly hair.

  “Hm?” Hinata responded, still focused on his game.

  “How come you smell like flowers?” Kenma asked rather shyly, feeling rather awkward bringing it up.

  Hinata only gave a small chuckle and moved his head so that he was looking up at Kenma.

  “For the past few months I’ve been using a flower bodywash because my mom bought it for Natsu but I ended up with it,” Hinata explained, looking back down to his game, “Why do you ask?”

  “No reason,” Kenma lied.

  “You don’t like it?” Hinata asked, looking back up to Kenma.

  “Actually, I really like it. I think it suits you,” Kenma responded softly, smiling down at Hinata.


End file.
